LPS Stupid Story: A Trip Inside The Panda
by FS1Pets
Summary: Penny Ling accidentally eats Vinnie and now he has to get out of her body before " bad " things happen. This was slightly based on a game that me and PennussellShipper was playing the other day. ( WARNING: VERY WEIRD STORY PLEASE DON'T JUDGE! )


NOM NOM NOM...

Penny Ling was munching a whole load of bamboo. She stuffed herself until she got slightly chubby, like Russell, but not too fat.

NOM NOM NOM...

Soon Penny ate so much bamboo, she felt kinda sick. But she still kept on eating. Then Vinnie came swaggin along.

" Hey Penny dudette! You wanna see some epic new moves Ive been working on? "

" Oh! More bamboo..."

All the bamboo made the little panda not realize what she was doing, so she uncontrollably, grabbed Vinnie, and opened her mouth wide.

" Hey uh...Pen? What are you?! AHHHH! "

Penny stuffed Vinnie into her mouth, and swallowed him whole. She shuddered for a moment, and sighed in relief.

" AHHHH! " The reptile screamed at the top of his lungs like a little girl, falling down the panda's body. He finally landed in Penny's tummy, he landed on his face, which burned like heck.

" AHHHH! Man! Penny's belly is like a bottom less pit! It took me nearly a month to fall into here! Ugh! This place reeks!

Vinnie exclaimed, looking around. He was pretty scared, cause he was, you know, being digested by a panda.

Then he started screaming for help, trying to get the other pet's attention to come save him.

" HEEELLLLLPPPPP! " Vinnie screamed, banging on the walls of Penny's guts, which caused her to groan and move around.

The calling for help didn't seem to work, so he paced around the burning stomach acid, scared about what would happen.

" Hey so that's were my candy bar went! " Vinnie said, picking up his piece of chocolate. It was all covered in green acid, and it had some of Penny's not fully digested bamboo all over it.

" EEEWWW! " Then he chucked it far away from his side.

" What am I going to do?! If I don't get out of here soon, then - "

A bad thought came into the poor lizard's mind. If he doesn't get out of Penny's digestive system soon enough, then he's going to come out...

IN THE TOILET...

( Croods )

Dun, dun, DUN...

Vinnie started to scream for help and bang on the walls again.

" HELP ME! IM BEING DIGESTED! HEELLLPP! "

Penny only groaned and whimpered, rolling around on the floor, not feeling very well. She wasn't feeling all weird, now she was oddly in pain, but she doesnt know the reason why.

The other pets quickly ran over to her to see what was wrong with their poor friend.

" Penny what's wrong?! " Russell exclaimed, worried.

" Is something hurting you?! " Sunil said with a terrified look on his face.

" HELLLPPP! " Vinnie's voice called, slightly muffled from being inside Penny.

The others looked around curiously and thought, what the heck was that?

" HEEELLLPPP MEEEEE! "

Russell went closer to Penny Ling. He sat in silence for a moment, and realized who's voice it was. Vinnie?

" GUYS! CAN YA HERE ME?! "

" VINNIE?! IS THAT YOU?! " Sunil exclaimed, scared half to death.

" UH, YA PEOPLE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! "

Sunil hyperventilated, the fainted. Pepper came over to him and tried to wake him up.

" Vinnie...what are you doing in PENNY's BELLY?! Did you think that she could be pregnant with you or something?! "

Pepper helped Sunil after he woke up from passing out. He still panicked, like always.

" Aren't you like, DYING in there?! "

" DUH.." Vinnie said stupidly.

" We got to get you out of there before you die! "

" I know! Maybe I can ninja kick my way out! " Then Vinnie started to kick the walls of Penny's belly.

" HIYAA! " He screamed like a ninja, trying to bust his way out.

" OOOWWWW " Penny whimpered.

" Vinnie stop! You're going to KILL Penny Ling! "

He stopped kicking the wall and started to pace. What was he going to do?

" I believe that there..is one way to get Vinnie free. " Sunil said nervously.

" What?! "

" Well when I was little and when I had something bad in my tummy, my mommy made me puke. " The little mongoose said shyly, slightly blushing.

The pets looked at each other, and began to think for moment or two.

" Penny you have to puke! " Russell suddenly shouted out.

Penny looked around nervously, not really knowing what to do..

" Do you want Vinnie to DIE inside of your body?! Do you want to feel guilty for the rest of your life, cause you KILLED Vinnie?! "

The poor little panda hesitated for a second, then took a deep breath.

" Ok...I'll do it..."

" Alright guys! Do any of you people have like...i don't know..a gross picture or something? "

Russell called out, worried about Penny.

" Uh...well, I have a picture of Justin Bieber.." Said Minka.

Sunil screamed and hid underneath Pepper's fluffy tail.

Zoe rolled her eyes and groaned annoyed.

Minka took out an ugly, hideous picture of Justin Bieber and gave it to Russell. Russell put it in front of Penny's face.

She gagged, turning green, then cheeks filled and puked like a water fall.

The panda had been puking nonstop for about 10seconds, and she was about to pass out cause she couldn't breathe.

Everyone was watching closely at Penny, starting to worry that maybe Vinnie had already been killed and digested.

Just then, the pets all heard a loud gasp for air, which was...VINNIE! :D

He came out of Penny's mouth and fell flat on the floor.

The little panda stopped throwing up and gasped for air.

Vinnie slowly raised his arm up.

" Im...I'm alive! " He said a little strained at first, but got it together and got up. He punched the air and screamed in victory,

" IM ALIVE! I SURVIVED! I AM THE ULTIMATE CHAMPION! Wanna hang out you guys? "

Everyone sniffed the air, and coughed. They immediately glared at Pepper.

" What? "

" EWW THAT SMELL! IT REEKS! "

They all realized that it was Vinnie. Everybody turned to him.

" Vinnie, three words...Take. A. BATH! "

" Aw man..." He said, walking away.

And that, was a VERY odd story that will never be forgotten! :)


End file.
